Fallout: Revenge
by Bluedude588
Summary: A fallout story set in colorado right after fallout 3. After Sam's friends and family were killed by mysterious men in large, metal suits, Sam walks into the wasteland for the first time to get his revenge. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a world I once knew. White walls all around me, screams and gun fire coming from all directions. I look up from my hiding place just in time to watch my mother and brother get gunned down. Those men in the large, steel colored armor were everywhere. I tried to crawl further into the vent I was hiding in, but accidentally hit my head on the ceiling. By this time, most of the screams had subsided, so when the loud, dull clank rang out more than one head turned. My face must have turned a deathly white as I laid completely still. One of the armored men bent down and saw me. His face wore a devilish grin as he called out for his team.

I woke up. My heart was pounding rapidly, and I was panting hard. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday, maybe because I dream about it every single night. Luckily, I was not actually caught, though sometimes I wish I was. Since then my life has had little meaning, the only thing that keeps me going is the burning passion of revenge.

After the metal men attacked my vault, they looted pretty much everything. Luckily, I was able to evade them by hiding in a ventilation shaft. Once they left, I scavenged everything I could. After a hour or two of searching, I could only find a handful of stimpacks, about a months worth of food, water, a backpack, and a 9mm pistol that barely worked, and that had no ammo. So I hunkered down for a few weeks, and tried to forget the night that everything changed. Every night it seemed as if I could hear the moans of not quite dead yet men, but when ever I went to look, I could never find them.

After eating all the food I could not carry, I finally left the vault. At first I could not believe my eyes, the world was just so messed up. Everything was basked in an eery yellow glow, hardly anything was still standing. I glanced around, to the east was the ruins of once sprawling metropolis, and to the south there was a small, still standing house. Deciding that would be the best place to start, I began my walk down to there.

As I got close to the house, I noticed a little garden next to the chipped picket fence. A few hardy plants were growing, someone had to plant them. I walked around the house, only to find the door crushed in. I looked inside the hole, but could not see anything out of the ordinary. As I ducked into the hole, a horrid smell hit me. I was standing in what looked like a living room, but with all of the furniture ripped out of it. Down one of the halls, I spotted a pool of some fresh blood. I walked closer to it, and in the process, almost puked because of the smell. Plugging my nose, I turned the corner, and saw the remains what must have been a human. Not much was left, I hoped I would never meet what did this. Huge scratches marked the walls, what ever made them must have had claws the size of swords. I noticed a bloodied crowbar laying on the far side of the room. I picked it up and wiped the blood off on the sheets of the bed. I guess I was distracted, because right after I slid the crowbar inside my backpack, a loud hello came from down the hallway


	2. Chapter 2

I spun around; my heart was pounding in my chest. I pulled my pistol out of its holster, even though it did not have any ammo, maybe it could still scare who ever it was. I was pointing the gun at the door, when a man walked in. He immediately raised his arms and said. "Don't shoot!"

I slightly lowered the gun and replied with, "Who are you?"

"Just a local trader, the man who lives here is on my regular route." His eyes flickered down to the ground for the first time. He noticed the gore strewn throughout the room, and muttered "Jesus Christ, not again."

I dropped the gun to my side. "Sorry, you're the first human I've seen in almost a month. You see, I'm new to this world. I was born in a vault. About a month ago some men in metal suits broke in and killed parents and everyone else I have ever known. Do you know who they were?"

"Metal suits... must be the Enclave. Showed up 'bout two years ago. Say there're the government or somethin'. All I know is all they like to do is kill. Sorry 'bout your parents, but you ain't the first, and won't be the last. "

"Well, thanks for the info. Could you point me toward a town or something."

"See that road," He said while pointing out the window, "follow it a couple miles and you'll see Smith's Tavern. There's plenty of people to talk to there."

"Thanks" I said. We walked to the entrance of the house, and from there, parted ways. I walked down a little hill, and then over to the ancient, sun baked road. Rusted, old cars littered the old lanes, their paint faded, and windows smashed.

The sun was just starting to set, so I decided I would need to look for a place to hold up for the night soon. I was walking for only a few minutes, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a oversized, hairless rat. It had yet to see me, so I reached inside my backpack, and pulled the crowbar out. The creature turned its head at the sound, and started to run at me. Sidestepping its initial attack, I was now ready to face it head on. It lunged, once more, at me. I swung the crowbar as hard as I could, hitting its head dead on. With most of its teeth now smashed in, the rat could only lay there, and scream in pain. I stepped over to it, and finished it.

I kicked its limp body of the road. That was the first time I had ever intentionally killed something. I was shocked at how brutally I had handled it. A moment later I realized that to survive in this world, I will need to kill many, many more times. I looked up, and saw that the sun was now half-way behind the mountains. Just ahead was a burned-out car garage. I ran up to it, crowbar clenched in my hand. I turned the handle to the door, and opened it slowly.

I yelled, "Is anybody in here?" When no one responded, I fully opened the door and walked cautiously in. A large, green automobile was parked inside, and car parts were everywhere. A large couch was in the corner. After making sure nothing was in here with me, I laid down on it. As I fell asleep, I could not stop wondering what happened to the owner of this couch.


End file.
